<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DL One-Shots (REQUESTS ARE CLOSED!) by Landowo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035129">DL One-Shots (REQUESTS ARE CLOSED!)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Landowo/pseuds/Landowo'>Landowo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Diabolik Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, Angst, Arson, Blasphemy, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Masochism, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multi, Murder, Other, Past Abuse, Psychological Trauma, REQUEST!!, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, References to Depression, References to Drugs, Reiji Sakamaki Speaks German, Religious Themes, Sadism, Smut, Subaru is NOT a "tsundere virgin uwu" he's literally a rapist y'all, Trauma, Trust Issues, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Vampires, heavy dom/sub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:07:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Landowo/pseuds/Landowo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Diabolik Lovers x Reader requests.<br/>(HUGE WARNING: the boys are canon-compliant-- meaning they are NOT nice. At all.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mukami Azusa/Reader, Mukami Kou/Reader, Mukami Ruki/Reader, Mukami Yuuma/Reader, Sakamaki Ayato/Reader, Sakamaki Kanato/Reader, Sakamaki Laito/Reader, Sakamaki Reiji/Reader, Sakamaki Shuu/Reader, Sakamaki Subaru/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>DL One-Shots (REQUESTS ARE CLOSED!)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>RULES</p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>No scat/watersports... that's about it.</p>
<p>Please request! I don't bite (but they do-)</p>
<p>I'm writing these shorts as canon-compliant as possible, meaning they're extremely dark and graphic. Read the warnings before each chapter so as not to trigger yourself. Be safe &lt;3</p>
<p>Also I write sub au stuff (where our resilient protag throws the boys for a loop)... I love writing that so uhh if u want it.... hmu with a request</p>
<p>Side note: holy shiiiit Reiji F U C K M E U P</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>